Match Making
by JA116G
Summary: It’s Spring Dance. The day everybody’s been waiting for Spring Dance, but Dustin can’t find a date and because Dana and Nicole want to get Michael a date Dana forgets to get herself one and Chase can’t build up the courage to ask Zoey to the dance. Voting
1. I'll Help You

Match Making. It's my first Fan fiction, please review!

It's Spring Dance. The day everybody's been waiting for Spring Dance, but Dustin can't find a date and because Dana and Nicole want to get Michael a date Dana forgets to get herself one and Chase can't build up the courage to ask Zoey to the dance.

Chapter One: I'll help you

Dana stirred her lettuce that was on her plate.

Michael munched on his potato chips.

"Why do you love potato chips so much?" Dana asked.

"At a time like this it relaxes me," Michael said.

"At a time like this?" Dana repeated.

"I've never been to a dance before," Michael said, "with girls."

Dana almost jumped up. What guy hadn't been to a dance before, Dana thought. Oh yeah, a boy who used to go a formally all boys school.

An idea came to Dana's mind. "Okay, I'll help you get a date. Come on."

- - - - -

Zoey and Chase were sitting down at a table. Dana and Michael walked past them.

"What'd you think they're up to?" Zoey asked.

"Beats me," Chase replied. "They're barely together."

"So who are you going with to the dance?"

"Again, beats me," Chase said. "What about you?"

"Beats me," she laughed.

Dustin's Zoey's little brother ran up to them.

"What's up Dustin," Chase asked.

"Hey," Zoey said.

Dustin joined them at their table. "Spring Dance," Dustin informed.

"That's good," Zoey said. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dustin lied. He was scared to death.

- - - - -

"Okay, what about that girl over there?" Dana asked.

"Too blond," Michael said.

"What about that one over there?" Dana pointed to a red haired girl playing Frisbee with her friend.

"Too red," Michael said.

Dana groaned. "I did not decide to waste my time to help you look for a date to criticize them on their hair color."

"Hey guys!" Nicole, Dana and Zoey's roommate screamed.

No offence but I thought it was blonds that they called bimbos, Dana thought. Maybe she dyed her hair brown from blond.

"Hi, Nicole," Dana said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get Michael a date to the dance," Dana said. She got up and went to the lounge.

Sitting there was Logan. She bought a soda and sat down beside him.

"This is so tiring," Dana said.

"What is?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Dana replied and walked off.


	2. Finding a Date

Chapter Two: Finding a date

Dustin sat down at a table by himself. Heather Jones (made that up) walked over to Dustin and joined him.

Dustin started to sweat. He had a crush on Heather Jones.

He liked her light brown skin, her short black hair. Her nice style in clothes – which she was wearing a blue top and shorts with trainers – and most of all she was beautiful.

"Hi, Dustin," Heather said.

"H-hi, Heather," Dustin replied.

"Have you found a date?" Dustin asked.

Heather paused. "Yeah," she replied. "And you?"

"Yeah," he lied. The truth was he wanted to ask Heather to the dance – it looked like that wouldn't be happening.

- - - - -

Nicole and Dana were tired that night.

They had spent almost the whole day looking for a date for Michael and surprisingly they hadn't managed to have a fight.

Dana was tired of hearing Michael complain about the girls that they were too something.

Even though Dana thought that the idea of getting a date to the dance was stupid, but it was also kind of helpful.

She closed her eyes for a second and that second would soon turn into hours.

**(Author: Sorry it's short if you like it.)**


	3. Not Really Bothered

Chapter Three: Not really bothered

Logan wasn't really bothered with the dance thing.

He knew that everything girl at PCA would want to go to the dance with him. He thought about the last Spring Dance. It was terrible and he got paired up with all Dana.

She was lifeless on the dance floor. Any person would think she was a bit disabled.

Even during the personality blah, he got somebody to type it for him.

Logan would never forget the feet stomp from Dana.

He lay on his blanket in the hot weather.

He heard an unmistakable groan from the one and only Dana.

"Well what's wrong with you?" Logan asked.

"I'm helping Michael get a date, that's what wrong with me," Dana said.

"He's refusing any girl you pick?"

"Yeah."

"Kid stuff," Logan said with a smirk.

- - - - -

Dana joined Zoey and Chase at their table.

Zoey was eating her grapes. Chase was eating the same and Dana was eating salad with a veggie burger.

"So Chase have you found a date yet?" Zoey asked.

"Not yet," Chase said. The truth was that Chase wanted to ask Zoey to the dance. He really liked her, but he didn't have the courage to ask her out.

He could lie and say it was a friendly thing, but after last year that wouldn't be a good solution.

"Dana?" Zoey asked.

"Nope," Dana replied. "Speaking of dates, I have to go to Michael and Nicole. See ya!"

"I'm still curious," Chase said with a smile.

"We'll find out sooner or later," Zoey replied.

- - - - -

Heather and Dustin were walking in the cafeteria.

Heather and Dustin had the same thing, a burger and French fries.

They found a seat and decided to sit there.

"So who's your date?" Heather asked.

"Um… Kelly Johnny," Dustin lied. He even made up the name.

"I haven't heard of her," Heather replied.

"She doesn't in another class," Dustin lied. He was wondering if by the Spring Dance he'd be a professional liar.

"I'm going with Kevin Johnson," Heather said.

Dustin's heart went boom! Not only wasn't she his date, but she was the date of the most popular fifth-grader!

"Good for you." Dustin put on a fake smile.

- - - - -

Nicole and Michael were still girl hunting.

It was six o'clock. By then they should have seen every girl at PCA. But because of Michael's potato chip obsession they had only covered half.

Nicole was tired, her back started bending and her legs were aching!

Michael wasn't really bothered. Dana had gone in because she was so impatient.

It seemed like Nicole and Dana were more concerned about Michael's date than Michael himself.

"Let's call it a night," Michael said.

"We might as well," Nicole said. The sun was streaming in their eyes. "See ya."


	4. Spring Dance

Chapter Four: Spring Dance (Chapter Four has quite a lot of POVs)

Dana's POV

I smiled as I looked in the mirror.

Smashing! My curly hair was pulled back; I was wearing a black denim dress and black high heels.

Nicole must have found Michael a date. Probably that's why I'm in high heels.

I had everything – except for a date.

Logan's POV

I was checking out my hair in the mirror.

My watch said 8:28.

Suddenly I remembered, I didn't get a date.

Zoey's POV

From the way it seemed, none of us had got a date. Well, I'm not sure about Logan, but the rest haven't.

Nicole told me about, her, Dana and Michael's girl hunt and how they came out unsuccessfully.

'Don't worry, I'm sure he'll still enjoy himself," I said.

"Yeah," Nicole said with a smile.

Dustin's POV

Maybe I didn't have a date and maybe Heather's going with the popular sixth-grader, but he could come up with a perfect excuse.

"Tonight, I'm gonna try and enjoy myself," I muttered.

3rd Person

People were dancing all around the six. Everybody was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

Dana and Logan were sitting on a sofa.

"You got a date?" Logan asked.

"No," Dana replied. "That's what I get being concerned about a friend. What about you."

"No, that's what I get for waiting around," Logan replied.

They just sat there in a silent uncomfortable way. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Dana said.

"No lifeless stuff?"

"No making out?"

They joined the dance floor and got their boogie on.

- - - - -

"Michael, I'm not gonna let you stay here all alone," Nicole said.

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"It was my job to get you a date, since I didn't find you one, I'll be your date."

"Let's get down," Michael added.

- - - - -

Zoey and Chase were all alone. They spotted Nicole and Michael dancing.

"Um… Zoey do you wanna dance?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yeah," Zoey replied.

- - - - -

Dustin was sitting down. He'd been at the sofa for like half an hour.

Heather came up to him. "Hey, Dustin," she said. "Where's you date?"

Dustin stood up. "Well… um," Dustin started. "The truth I don't have a date," Dustin said.

"Why would you lie to me?" Heather asked.

"Because I like you," Dustin said. "When you said you had a date, I wanted to impress you."

"Well, I lied too," Heather said. "I didn't really go with Kevin. The truth is I like you too." She smiled.

They walked outside, only a few people were there. The music was blazing. Heather smiled at him. Dustin smiled back.

She leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the lip.

She started smiling.

_My first kiss_, Dustin thought.


End file.
